gabrielknightfandomcom-20200215-history
Herrenchiemsee Castle Museum
iHerrenchiemesee Castle a complex of royal buildings on Herreninsel, an island in the Chiemsee, Bavaria's largest lake, 60 km south east of Munich. Together with the neighbouring island of Frauenchiemsee and the uninhabited Krautinsel it forms the municipality of Chiemsee.After being purchased by King Ludwig II of Bavaria the former Herrenchiemsee monastery was converted into a royal residence known as the Old Palace (Altes Schloss), while the king built Herrenchiemsee Palace also known as the New Palace (Neues Schloss), the largest of his palaces.The unfinished New Palace was designed by Christian Jank, Franz Seitz, and Georg von Dollmann and built between 1878 and 1885. Between 1863 and 1886 16,579,674 Marks[1] were spent on construction. Ludwig only had the opportunity to stay within the Palace for a few days in September 1885. After his death by drowning at just 40 in the following year, all construction work discontinued and the building was opened for the public. In 1923 Crown Prince Rupprecht gave the palace to the State of Bavaria.In the game The Beast Within: A Gabriel Knight Mystery Grace visits the castle which is a museum dedicated to the king alongside Neuschwanstein Castle. Items visible are: *Letters traded between Ludwig and his cousin Elisabeth of Austria and photos of them. *Potraits of both Ludwig II and Elisabeth *Details of the last days of Ludwig II and his burial *Letters written by Ludwig to his servants *Letters written by Ludwig to Richard Wagner *Replica of Ludwigs diary *Ludwig II's arrest warrent *Ludwig II's death mask *Ludwig II's cape *Paintings of Ludwig II' Sleigh Ride and St Georg fantasy Grace and receptionist.jpg|Grace arrives at the Herrenchiemese Museum Museum Receptionist.jpg|Herrenchiemese Museum Reception Elisabeth of Austria Painting.jpg|Painting of Elisabeth of Austria Elisabeth of Austria painting plaque.jpg|Elisabeth of Austria Painting Plaque Ludwig painting.jpg|Ludwig II Painting Pictures of Ludwig and Elisabeth 3.jpg|Letters between Ludwig and Elisabeth Pictures and letters of Ludqwig and Elisabeth.jpg|Letters between Elisabeth and Ludwig II Letter from Ludwig to Elisabeth 1.jpg|Letter from Ludwig to Elizabeth Letter to Ludwig from Elisabeth 2.jpg Letter from Elisabeth to Ludwig 3.jpg|Letter from Ludwigg to Elisabeth Note on the letters.jpg|Note on Ludwig II letter Pictures of Ludwig and Elisabeth 2.jpg|Pictures of Ludwig & Elisabeth Ludwig Grand Master of St Georg.jpg|Ludwig II St. Georg Painting Ludwig St Georg plaque.jpg|Ludwig II St. Georg Plaque wagner and ludwig.jpg|Richard Wagner & Ludwig II poster #1 Ludwig & Wagner.jpg|Richard Wagner & Ludwig II poster #2 Wardrobe.jpg Wardrobe plaque.jpg Richard Wagner painting.jpg|Richard Wagner Painting Ludwigs Diary.jpg|Ludwig II diary Ludwigs Diary plaque.jpg|Ludwig Diary plaque Ludwig Diary.jpg|Ludwigs Diary 1.jpg|Ludwig and Wagner 2.jpg|Painting of Ludwig 3.jpg|Diary Entry 1 4.jpg|Diary Entry 2 Final moments.jpg|Final Moments Final moments 1.jpg|Ludwig's doctor labels him insane Final moments 2.jpg|Ludwigs arrest Final moments 3.jpg|Ludwig's Death Final moments 4.jpg|Ludwig's Funeral Ludwigg Embarking on a Sleigh painting.jpg|Ludwigs Sleigh Ride Painting Ludwig Embarjing on a Sleigh plaque.jpg|Slegih Ride painting plaque Two Letters from Ludwig to servants.jpg|Ludwigs notes to servants Letters from Ludwig to servent 1.jpg Servent letter plaque.jpg Letter from ludwig to servents 2.jpg Arrest notice.jpg|Ludwig II Death Notice Ludwig death mask.jpg|Ludwigs Death Mask Category:Places (GK2) Category:Places (GK2 Novel)